38) Friend
by yoonmin babies
Summary: Entry 38: Karena kita teman, harus tetap menjadi teman kan? Meskipun ada cinta. / YoonMin Babies Mini Giveaway #FromYoonMinBabiesToYoonMinShipper


**Entry 38**

 **Friend?**

.

.

.

Cast : Min Yoongi

Park Jimin

BTS

 _Just, Enjoy It /?_

 _Hope you like hehe_

Ini adalah libur semester musim panas, sebelum memasuki tahun ketiga dunia perkuliahan. Park Jimin memilih menghabiskan masa liburannya di Busan, kampung halamannya. Sudah hari ketiga di Busan, yang Jimin lakukan hanya tidur, membaca, makan..dan baru mandi dua kali. Sesekali membalas pesan dari kawannya.

Laki-laki manis itu pun merencanakan di hari-hari liburnya harus diisi dengan hal berguna, ia akan bekerja sekaligus mempraktekkan teori yang selama ini ia pelajari dibangku kuliah. Oh ya, jurusan Jimin itu Bimbingan Konseling, jadi ia berencana akan magang di sekolah-sekolah di Busan.

Yosh~ waktunya bangun dari kemalasan. Si lelaki dengan tinggi 173cm lebih sedikit itu segera mandi untuk kali ketiga di empat hari yang telah berlalu. Jimin nampaknya menjadi spesies langkah, siapa yang tahan dalam keadaan tersebut di musim panas pula?!

.

.

.

Yoongi memilih kabur setelah hampir dua belas jam berada di rumah. Merasa seperti di neraka, cuaca sudah cukup panas, ditambah telinganya makin panas mendengar segala hal dirumahnya. Sebenarnya Yoongi memilih untuk selalu di Seoul, namun keadaan Ibunya kembali buruk. Ia terpaksa pulang, dan kepulangannya otomatis membuatnya senantiasa mendengar ocehan kakaknya, juga Ayahnya. Selalu saja mengungkit dirinya yang tidak melanjutkan pendidikan di bangku perkuliahan dan memilih bekerja. Membanding-bandingkannya dengan orang lain, tetangga, keluarga.. grr mengingatnya membuat Yoongi kembali kesal dan segera menendang batu kerikil dikakinya.

.

"AAh!"

Ups. Sepertinya Yoongi baru saja mendaratkan batu tersebut pada punggung seseorang.

" _Mianhae_...mia..JIMIN?!"

"Yoon..?!"Jimin nampak sama tak percayanya dengan Yoongi.

.

.

Mereka terdiam, mencoba saling menatap kiranya dapat menjawab pertanyaan yang bahkan tidak diketahui. Kemudian, suara kucing berkelahi menyadarkan mereka.

.

"Yoongi, kau Min Yoongi?"Tanya Jimin tak percaya.

.

Yoongi tak berkata sebagai jawabnya, justru membalasnya lewat pelukkan erat.

"Eehh…"Jimin hanya mampu terkaget sendirian, juga merasakan euforia aneh didirinya. Cukup lama pelukan itu berlangsung, Yoongi kemudian menatap Jimin dalam, dari sorotnya menyampaikan satu kata ' _bogoshipo_ '. Senyum simpul dari Yoongi pun mekar, menular pada Jimin. Selain senyum manis yang tercetak pada wajah Jimin, semu pipinya pun nampak makin terang mewarnai.

.

.

"Yoongi, sudah lama tak bertemu"yang dibalas kekehan pelan dari Yoongi.

"Em, Yoong..kau-"

"Ayo, cari tempat nongkrong dulu"potong Yoongi, segera merangkul Jimin dan berjalan pelan menuju mini market 24 jam di seberang jalan. Jimin hanya mampu mengulum bibirnya, gugup, berdebar, menghangat.

.

.

"Sudah berapa tahun? Dua tahun yah kita _lost contact_?"Jimin memulai percakapan sesaat setelah si pucat, Yoongi meletakkan sekotak susu, sekaleng kopi, dan beberapa snack kecil. Jimin terkekeh pelan, sosok disampingnya masih ingat kesukaannya. Yoongi mengerinyit, terheran pada sikap teman seperjuangannya selama _high school_ itu.

"Kenapa kau?! Gila?"kali ini Jimin tertawa keras menanggapi candaan Yoongi.

.

.

Selain suara kunyahan Jimin, hening kembali menemani keduanya. Sosok yang bersurai gelap itu asyik dengan fikirannya sendiri, menatap kosong pada kaleng kopi di tangan kirinya. Sementara Jimin menikmati snack dan sesekali menyeruput susunya keras-keras guna mendapat sepercik perhatian. Namun nihil, tampaknya kaleng itu lebih enak dipandang ketimbang wajah manis dengan pipi bulat merona alami milik Jimin.

"Yoongi..yoongi"menyerah, Jimin akhirnya menepuk pelan pundak Yoongi. Kelabakan, Yoongi hampir saja menjatuhkan kaleng kopinya.

"Uh, oh _mian_. Aku banyak fikiran"atensi Yoongi akhirnya beralih pada Jimin.

"Yoongi, kau jahat sekali. Kau tidak membalas _chat_ ku!"Jimin memulai keluh kesahnya setelah Yoongi menaruh kopinya ke meja dan menatap Jimin dalam.

"Aku sibuuuk"balasnya singkat. Jimin memutar matanya, nampak tidak terima dengan jawaban tersebut.

"Sok sibuk, sok artis. Huh!" kali ini dengan nada sebal yang semakin menjadi. "Pasti kau menemukan orang yang bisa kau bodohi, kau marahi, sepanjang waktu. Padahal dulu semasa sekolah, kau bergantung padaku. Selain basket dan musikmu itu kau tak tertarik dengan hal lain, bahkan aku harus selalu mengingatkan kau makan, tugas.. Huh…jadi apa kau Min Yoongi jika tak ada Park Jimin keren disampingmu?

Kau menyebalkan sekali, apa susahnya _sih_ membalas pesanku? Itu hanya berlangsung beberapa detik. Padahal dulu kita itu selalu bersama ke mana-mana _loh_ , kau selalu duduk disampingku kalau dikelas, kita selalu makan siang bersama, pulang juga bersama. Lalu bagaimana bisa setelah lulus kau benar-benar menghilang?!

Yoongi, kita bahkan sama-sama berada di Seoul dua tahun belakangan tetapi mengapa kita tidak pernah bertemu? Aku hampir gila karena tak dapat kabar darimu.. huh! Kau benar-benar jahat, untung saja aku punya banyak teman, yang mengikis kesedihan ku dan-"

" _Bogoshipo_ , Park Jimin"potong Yoongi dengan lembut. Jimin sesak tercekat, bingung. Sejak awal Jimin menyampaikan protesnya, Yoongi hanya diam memandangi dan menyimak segalanya. Ia bersyukur dalam hati dengan begitu tulus, bertemu sosok imut nun manis dihadapannya. Jimin lebih dari sekedar angin segar baginya. Seperti musim ke lima dalam hidupnya. Lama ia tenggelam dalam semerawut hidup dan perjuangan cita-cita, mencoba menjadi orang baru selama dua tahun belakangan, bahkan memutuskan kontak dengan orang-orang yang begitu berarti dalam hidupnya, termasuk sosok yang kini salah tingkah dihadapannya.

"B-bodoh"Jimin kemudian memutar kembali kursinya seperti sedia kala. Awalnya mereka duduk berdampingan, tetapi saat akan mengajukan keluh kesahnya Jimin memutar kursinya ke kanan, menghadap Yoongi, sementara Yoongi hanya memiringkan badannya kearah kiri. Kini, posisi mereka kembali seperti awal, bersebelahan dengan jarak tidak begitu jauh namun tidak begitu dekat. Jimin sok sibuk dengan kotak susunya, sementara Yoongi sibuk memandangi Jimin lekat. Bahkan Yoongi memangku kepalanya di meja, sehingga bisa melihat jelas raut grogi si pemilik _eye smile_ itu.

"Hoy Jimin~"panggil Yoongi sekaligus mengambil kotak susu dan meletakkannya di meja. _Finally_ , Jimin menatap Yoongi, jelas nampak rona di pipi Jimin.

"Aku rindu _loh_ "sombong Yoongi. "Padamu, Park-Ji-Min"lanjutnya lagi membuat Jimin mengigit bibir.

"U-uh c-curang! Tadi _kan_ aku yang mau bilang duluan"bela Jimin pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ya, sudah. Bilang sekarang…"

Beberapa detik berlalu, akhirnya Jimin bersuara kecil namun terdengar begitu jelas dan begitu menggetarkan bagi Yoongi, katanya, "Yoongi-ya, _neomu bogoshipo_ "

Yoongi tanpa sadar mengikis jarak, dan mengecup bibir Jimin. Refleks Jimin mendorong Yoongi.

" _P-pabo_! Apa yang kau lakukan?"dan hanya dibalas kekehan tak jelas dari Yoongi.

" _Ya_ , yong-yoongi, jelaskan apa yang baru saja terjadi!"si Jimin ini nampak tak terima telah dikecup oleh sosok pucat, sahabatnya semasa SMA. Padahal jatungnya berdetak tak karuan, dan otaknya mulai berfantasi lebih.

Yoongi memilih tak menjawab dengan kata, namun dengan mewujudkan fantasi Jimin. _Hehe_. Sebuah ciuman manis di malam musim panas. Sedikit lama, akhirnya Yoongi mengakhiri dengan diikuti hadirnya senyum di keduanya.

"Kopi yang bercampur susu enak juga yah…"kata-kata polos Jimin kembali mengantarkan Yoongi pada tawa kecil.

"Bagaimana dunia perkuliahan?"

.

.

.

Mereka menghabiskan sekitar 2 jam bersama, hingga terpaksa berhenti setelah Yoongi mendapat telepon, kabar Ibunya kembali _drop_ dan segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Kini, Jimin terdiam di atas kasurnya, sibuk memutar ulang memori pertemuannya dengan Yoongi. Sebenarnya ia ingin ikut, tapi, Yoongi terlihat tidak setuju dengan hal tersebut. Ia hanya terdiam sebentar, lalu berucap, " _Good night_ ", dan meninggalkan Jimin segera.

Nah, pipi Jimin kembali merona, baru saja ia teringat ciuman mereka.

"Wooaah, apa tadi itu? Bagaimana bisa? Kyaaaaaakkk"Jimin menutup wajahnya dengan bantal, mencoba meredam teriakannya. Lalu berguling-guling tak jelas diatas kasurnya.

Hm, Min Yoongi, nampaknya kau berhasil membuat ranjang seseorang berantakan malam ini.

.

.

.

Tiga hari berlalu semenjak pertemuan mereka malam itu. Baik Jimin, maupun Yoongi sibuk pada kehidupannya masing-masing. Yoongi sibuk mengurusi kondisi Ibunya yang kini berangsur membaik. Sementara Jimin sibuk disalah satu _junior high school_ , mengikut seorang guru konseling. Jimin benar-benar sibuk pada kegiatan barunya, ikut terjun langsung di sekolah benar-benar berbeda. Terasa canggung awalnya, namun pelan-pelan terasa mengasyikkan. Berkenalan dengan siswa, mendengar keluh kesah, dan juga hubungan dengan partner kerja. Di waktu istirahatnya, terkadang Jimin teringat Yoongi, sewaktu di rumah juga. Ia sudah mencoba menghubungi sahabatnya itu, namun tak juga mendapat balasan.

Huft.

Bbip.

" _Yoongi is calling"_ mata Jimin membesar. Huh? Apa ini tandanya jodoh? _haha_ , mencoba melupakan pemikiran _absurd_ nya, Jimin segera mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Yoongi~"

" _Hei, Park Jimin..hehe_ "kekehan Yoongi harusnya terdengar menyebalkan, namun justru membuat rasa rindu Jimin terkikis sedikit, _sedikit_.

"Kau lupa _yah_ punya benda yang namanya handphone? Heh! Bahkan aku yang sibuk di sekolah, pergi pagi pulang sore masih sempat mengirimi pesan. Aku-"

" _Bogoshipo_ "

Deg, duh sial sekali Min Yoongi. Belum selesai keluhan Jimin, sudah _main ngebut_ begitu. Mana suaranya berat, dalam, penuh penghayatan, berhasil membuat otak Jimin mendadak kosong.

" _Hm, Jim..masih hidup_?"

"Tidak!"jawab Jimin cepat. Kembali suara kekehan samar terdengar.

" _Kau di mana_?"

"Eum…sekolah"

" _Eoh? Kau sedang kerja yah? Biar ku tutup_ "

Jimin kelabakan, " _Andwae! Andwae!_ Sekarang sudah masuk kelas, jadi sudah tidak ada siswa di ruangan. Emm..terus..pekerjaan dari Pak Kim sudah selesai. Tadi aku, aku sedang terdiam saja. Hehe. Jadi tenang saja, aku _free_ "

" _Ah, aku mengerti…_ "

Hening berlangsung sekitar setengah menit.. sampai suara Jimin memecah keheningan tersebut, "Yoon, bagaimana kabar Eomonim?"

" _Sudah baikan, makanya aku menelponmu..Kemarin aku sibuk dirumah sakit, menjaga Eomma. Sekarang Eomma sudah bisa ditinggal_ "

"Huah~syukurlah. Nanti kalau sudah pulang sekolah, aku akan ke sana"

" _Tidak usah_ " Eh penolakan lagi ya Jimin? Nyut, rada perih.

"K-kenapa?"Jimin takut-takut untuk bertanya.

" _Aku rasanya ..butuh tempat selain rumah sakit. Baunya membuat sakit kepala. Aku butuh bertemu denganmu. Hatiku sedang rindu parah…_ "

Lagi-lagi, rona merah menghiasi pipi Jimin, "Euy, sejak kapan Min Yoongi yang seperti es batu, pandai merayu?"

" _Sejak Park Jimin berada disampingku_ "

Ckck, Yoongi….

" _Jam berapa kau selesai_?"

"empat? Entahlah, kemarin aku sudah boleh pulang pukul segitu.."

" _Nah, tunggu ku jemput. SMP xxx ,kan?_ "

"Iya"

" _Ok, sampai jumpa pak guru..hehe. Anyeong_!"

Tut!

"Yak, belum juga ku balas! Duh, kyaaaaaakk~akssrufjjsaaewqqttr"

"Jimin, ada apa?"Pak Kim diujung pintu jelas terheran dengan tingkahnya.

"Hehehe..tidak. Apa lagi yang bisa dibantu, Pak?"

"Nah…coba kau…"

.

.

.

Semenjak hari itu, Yoongi dan Jimin kerap kali menghabiskan waktu bersama. Sepulang sekolah, Yoongi selalu mengajak Jimin jalan bersama. Entah main basket, ke pantai, atau sekedar nongkrong di minimarket 24jam. Sore ini, mereka memilih lapangan basket, _lagi-lagi_.

Yoongi asik bermain sendiri, sementara Jimin duduk memperhatikan dari pinggir lapangan. Tak lama getar handphone Yoongi disampingnya mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Yoongi ada telepon!"teriak Jimin. Perasaan Yoongi mendadak aneh, segera berlari ke arah Jimin dan mengangkat telepon tersebut.

Suasana berubah, wajah Yoongi mendadak mengeras. Setelah mematikan telepon tersebut Yoongi terburu-buru mengambil jaketnya disamping Jimin. Tanpa banyak tanya Jimin ikut membereskan barang-barangnya dan mengikuti Yoongi, _feeling_ nya hanya berkata untuk mengikuti Yoongi. Belum jauh dari lapangan, Jimin teringat pada bola basket Yoongi, ia kemudian berkata pelan "Yoongi tunggu, aku mau mengambil bolamu". Dan tanpa persetujuan, Jimin kembali ke lapangan.

.

.

Yoongi tidak menunggunya, sama sekali. Sehingga Jimin harus berlari tanpa arah. Yoongi tidak bilang akan ke mana, dan Jimin juga tidak bertanya. Mencoba untuk tetap tenang, _namja_ manis itu berlari mengikuti kata hatinya. Sampai ia melihat seseorang dengan langkah pelan dan lemah, menenteng jaketnya tanpa niat, sehingga jaket tersebut menyapu tanah. Jimin kembali berlari dengan kecepatan maksimal,

"Yoongi ada apa?"ia mencoba menyadarkan si pucat yang nampak _hilang_. Mereka berdua kemudian terdiam lama. Sampai Yoongi bertanya memecah keheningan,

"Jim, kau memilih hal nyata tetapi menyakitkan atau khayalan yang mengatakan semua baik-baik saja?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari yang di tanya. Ia bingung.

"Aku benar-benar berharap ini mimpi, tolong sadar kan aku"

"Yoongi~"wajah sedih Jimin mengartikan segalanya. Menyadarkan Yoongi semuanya nyata.. Maka, kembali mengantarkan tanda tanya kebingungan pada Jimin,Yoongi berlari kencang…

.

.

.

Pekat kesedihan mendominasi, warna hitam menghiasi. Tetapi mata Yoongi merah, ia terdiam layaknya patung disamping tempat penghormatan terakhir Ibunya. Jelas ia paling terpukul. Omong kosong keadaan yang berangsur membaik, jika itu ternyata mengantarkan pada kematian nyata. Yoongi berada diantara rela dan ketidakrelaan, belum sanggup melepas wanita paling berharga dalam hidupnya itu. Kepergian itu berarti menghentikan penderitaan sang Ibu setelah bertahun-tahun hidup bersama penyakit. Siapa lagi yang berada di sisi Yoongi, Ayah dan kakaknya sama sekali tidak pernah mengerti dengannya. Hanya sang Ibu yang tetap tersenyum lembut dan mengusap kepalanya meski ia selalu lari dari rumah sebagai bentuk pemberontakan.

Tetapi Yoongi ke mana otak mu? Di mana kau letakkan Park Jimin?

 _Tentu dihatiku_.

.

.

.

Jimin begitu kalut, tak dapat menemui Yoongi bahkan setelah seminggu waktu berkabung terlewat. Di mana-mana ia mencoba mencari makhluk berlabel sahabat tapi cintanya itu. Tapi selain pandai bermain basket, Yoongi juga begitu mahir dalam urusan menghilang. Jimin melangkah tanpa semangat. Seperti biasa, sore hari setelah pulang sekolah, ia selalu ke lapangan basket. Tetapi sore ini berbeda, dengan jelas Jimin dapat melihat makhluk yang setengah mati ia rindukan sedang bersandar pada tiang ring basket.

"Hai!"sapa Yoongi dengan senyum simpul, tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun. Jimin hampir luluh, tetapi maaf saja, ia akan menyampaikan protesnya sepanjang kereta api. Tetapi Yoongi segera meletak telunjuk tepat dibibir Jimin sembari menggeleng dua kali. Jimin segera mematai Yoongi, pakaiannya lebih rapih dari biasanya, jaket yang tempo hari terseret di tanah kini terikat manis dipinggang dan terlihat bersih. Tidak ada yang aneh sampai mata Jimin terhenti pada tas besar hitam di kaki Yoongi.

"Kau mau ke mana?!"semprot Jimin, melupakan keberadaan telunjuk Yoongi dibibirnya. Yoongi berdecak sebal, mengusap telunjuknya yang basah pada bajunya. Jimin masa bodoh, mencoba menatap Yoongi setajam mungkin, tetapi justru terlihat lucu.

"Ke Seoul"jawab Yoongi disertai dengan tangannya yang mengacak surai kecoklatan milik Jimin. Jimin mendadak sedih, memeluk erat sosok dihadapannya. Yoongi tentu langsung membalas pelukkan itu, namun disertai senyum sedih. Cukup lama mereka berpelukan, Yoongi lalu memaksa Jimin melepaskan pelukkannya, yang tidak kunjung diindahkan oleh Jiimin.

"Jimin…"lirih Yoongi. Akhirnya dengan hati seberat-beratnya Jimin melepas pelukan itu.

"Kau suka dengan ku, kan?"tanya Jimin cepat.

"Ya"balas Yoongi menatap Jimin dalam.

"Kau sayang denganku kan?"

"Ya"

"Kita ini apa?"

"Teman?"balasan Yoongi ini membuat Jimin membeku.

"Teman?"ulangnya sendiri.

"Ya, kita sahabat. Teman"

"Tidakkah kau ingin kita menjadi kekasih?"Jimin berharap dalam tanyanya.

Yoongi hanya menggeleng. Lalu mengecup kening Jimin lama, dan memeluknya sebentar. Jimin memilih diam dan menikmatinya.

"Yoongi, kau m-"

"Ya, aku mencintaimu"dengan senyum tulus Yoongi mengucapkannya. Matanya mendadak basah, Jimin tidak membalasnya, Yoongi juga tidak meminta balasan.

Mengangkat tasnya, mengacak surai kecoklatan itu sekali lagi, Yoongi pun melangkah pelan. Di belakangnya, Jimin terpaku, semakin mengecil akibat jarak yang membentang, sampai akhirnya benar-benar menghilang.

Dalam perjalanannya Yoongi sibuk mengulang percakapan mereka.

" _Kita ini apa?"_

" _Teman?"_

" _Teman?"_

" _Ya, kita sahabat. Teman"_

" _Tidakkah kau ingin kita menjadi kekasih?"_

 _Tidak, karena aku ingin menjadi lebih dari sekedar kekasih, teman.._ _ **teman hidup**_ _._

.

.

.

5 tahun kemudian

"Park _Saem_ , sudah dengar lagu BTS yang terbaru tidak?"

Jimin berhenti sejenak dari pekerjaannya, di ruangan tersebut terdapat dua siswa bermasalah. Yang bertanya tadi ujung bibirnya biru, sementara siswa disebelahnya nampak baik-baik saja.

" _Spring Day_?"Jimin balas bertanya.

"Iya, _Saem_! Woah, lihat mereka _all kill_ , lagu nya kali ini benar-benar _daebak_. Aku sangat suka dengan bagian rapnya"

"Kim tae, berisik!"akhirnya siswa yang sedari tadi diam tersebut menyampaikan protesnya.

"Apa?! Kau pasti belum mendengarnya kan?"

"Kata siapa? Aku bahkan akan datang ke _fansign_ mereka nanti"siswa tadi kemudian mengambil photobook dalam tasnya, dan tersenyum licik pada siswa yang ia panggil Kim tae itu.

"HEHHH JUNG HOSEOOOKKK"

"Ah, nafasmu bau!"si Jung Hoseok itu kembali menyampaikan protesnya. Benda ditangannya kemudian berpindah ke meja.

"APA KATAMU?"

"Nafasmu bau naga, menjauh dariku"si Hoseok itu kemudian menutup hidungnya.

Jimin terkekeh melihat kedua siswa dihadapannya yang masih saja bertengkar, menggemaskan. Jimin kemudian beralih pada barang yang tadi diletakkan siswanya.

 _Spring Day_

 _Lyric : Suga, Rap Monster, Pdogg_

 _Composer : Suga_

 _I miss you_

 _When I say that, I miss you more_

 _I' m Looking at your photo_

 _But I'm still miss you_

…

.

.

Jimin menatap wallpaper smartphonenya.

"WAH _SAEM_! Siapa itu?"seruan dari siswa Kim itu terang saja membuat Jimin terkaget, untung benda di tangannya itu hanya jatuh mencium meja. Jimin tak bisa kesal melihat senyum kotak siswanya. Jimin mengela nafas keras. Harusnya mereka bersyukur Jimin hanya menyuruh mereka menulis 10 puisi indah sebagai hukuman karena bolos mata pelajaran bahasa.

" _Saem_ siapa itu?"tanya si siswa lagi karena penasaran. Jimin kemudian mengetuk tangannya pada nama Suga yang tertera di benda sebangsa buku tersebut.

"Suga? Tidak mungkin _Saem._ Park _Saem_ ini kebanyakan mimpi _loh_ , masa penulis lagu terkenal seperti itu mengenal _Saem_ "Jimin hanya tersenyum maklum pada siswanya yang blak-blakan tersebut

"Ya sudah kalau tidak percaya…sudah selesai belum?"

"EH!"

Ddrt ddrt

Satu pesan Jimin terima,

 **MinSuga** **:** _ **bogoshipda**_ **, Jim**

.

.

 _Nado_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**

 **（●** **｀）ノ**


End file.
